


Holding Out For A Hero

by FutureMrsHaroldStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsHaroldStyles/pseuds/FutureMrsHaroldStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis hears a scream and thinks someone’s going to get murdered but it’s actually just Harry being afraid of a spider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out For A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this prompt somewhere ages ago and I started it like half a year ago. Looking through my drafts I came over this again and had to finish it. I'm sorry if it's your prompt and it's not what you wanted it to be.
> 
> I actually planed on making this a chaptered-fic but I think I'll just leave it like that for now.

“AAAAAGGGHH!!!!!” It was Louis’ first day back at Uni and he was busy unpacking all his stuff when he heard a scream down the hall of his dorm. It was a really loud scream, so Louis thought something terrible was happening and he sped out of his room to sprint down the long hallway. When he reached the door from which the scream was coming he didn’t bother knocking and just yanked it open.

The first thing he saw was a beautiful boy with curly hair standing on the bed, tears streaming down his face while he was looking at the floor right in front of his bed. When the boy heard the door open he didn’t even look up, his stare still fixed to the ground. A sob escaped his mouth.

“What’s wrong? How can I help you?” Louis was quick to ask. He was quite confused. Judging by the terrified scream he heard he thought he would witness murder or something similar to it in this room but it was just this curly haired boy crying on his bed. What was happening?

“S..Sp..Sp…ider” the other boy stuttered, still not looking up but pointing with his arm at the ground.

Louis tore his eyes away from the other boy and his glance went to where he was pointing and then he saw it. A spider. A _tiny_ spider. He would not have noticed it on his own.

Louis couldn’t help but chuckle looking between the boy on his bed and the spider on the floor. Having four younger sisters it wasn’t the first time he had be a hero and kill a spider so he made his way into the room looking for a book or something to crush the spider with. Unfortunately it seemed that the boy didn’t have the chance to unpack yet so Louis decided he had shoes on so he could just stomp on the spider.

Once he was in front of it he lifted his foot in the air getting ready to smash it.

“NO! YOU CAN’T KILL IT!” He heard the curly haired boy scream and Louis set his foot down again on the ground next to the spider.

“Why not?” He asked slightly confused. What was the big deal about killing a spider? Everybody has done it at least once in their life.

“Bad karma,” was all the boy said. Louis looked up at him. He was really pretty even though his eyes were red rimmed and puffy, his cheeks tear stained.

“And what would you like me to do instead?” Louis asked sarcastically and shook his head. This was ridiculous.

“Just… Just throw it out of the window,” The boy’s eyes were still fixed on the floor and he hadn’t looked away once this whole time.

Louis started looking around the room again spotting a box of tissues on the nightstand walking over to retrieve one and then putting it on top of the spider. He picked up the tissue with the spider in it, walked over to the window and doing as he was told, he opened it and threw it out.

As soon as he turned around strong arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into a tight hug.

“Thank you so much! You are my knight in shining amour how can I ever thank you…”

“Louis.”

“Louis. I’m Harry.” Harry said pulling away slowly so he could look at Louis for the first time since he entered the room, but keeping his arms around Louis’ neck.

When their eyes met Louis could feel something in his stomach. He wasn’t quite sure what it was but he was sure of one thing. This boy had the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. The emerald colour standing out even more, contrasting perfectly with the redness from crying. He wanted him. He wanted to kiss him and so badly. As this thought occurred to him Louis tore his glance away from the piercing green eyes and shifted his gaze down to the other boys lips. They were plump and dark pink and all Louis could think about was what they would look like wrapped around his cock. When did this happen. One moment it was all innocent, Louis helping out one of his fellow students and now there was all this tension in the room. He looked up again locking his eyes with Harry’s once more and then had to gulp. He could practically see the lust in Harry’s eyes and then the other boy started speaking and Louis lost his breath for a moment at the words coming out of Harry’s mouth.

“Please, Lou. Let me thank you properly for saving me. You throwing the spider out the window was so sexy. Turned me on so much. Please, let me suck you off.”

Louis was speechless. Who was this boy and why was he so fucking perfect? It was like he read Louis’ mind. Louis really wanted Harry’s lips stretched around his cock but wasn’t it a bit too soon? He didn’t know anything about the other boy. He only just saw him for the first time like two minutes ago.

Louis was still fighting an inner battle with himself when Harry suddenly dropped to his knees looking up at him, putting his hands on Louis’ thighs.

“Please.” Louis almost couldn’t hear the other boy, if he hadn’t seen his lips move he would have sworn that he just imagined the plea. And fuck this. He was in college. Who was he to deny such a beautiful boy?

“Yeah, you want to suck my cock, princess? Feel it hot and heavy against your tongue, stretching you lips wide open?” Harry looked up at him with wide green eyes, arousal clearly written in them. He let out a small moan at Louis’ authoritative tone. Which was interesting, Louis thought. He would definitely store this knowledge away for later, hopefully it would come in handy some day.

“Please. I want it. So much.” Harry’s voice broke on the much. And fuck, this was so hot. This boy he just met being on his knees for him.

“Go on then, lovely. Go for it.”  Harry was quick to get his hands on Louis’ skinny jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zipper. He grabbed the jeans along with the boxers underneath and pulled them down in one quick motion – clearly being experienced. Louis’ half hard cock sprang free, bobbing in front of Harry’s face. The curly haired lad hurried to wrap his hand around Louis’ length and started stroking him to full hardness. His hand was tight working Louis’ cock and twisting at the head, thumbing over the slit. Louis let out a loud groan. “Fuck, Harry!”

This seemed to spurn the boy on even more. He placed a few kitten licks to Louis’ head, than proceeded to sloppily licking along the underside of Louis’ length before taking him into his mouth, down all the way until he hit the back of his throat. Louis was in heaven.

“Shit, you’re really good at this, princess.” Harry let out a moan at the pet name. Louis was beginning to think that he would quite like to keep this boy.

Harry pulled off nearly all the way before starting to bob his head in a frantic rhythm, all while looking up at Louis with glassy eyes, his gaze unfocused. He was beautiful. Somehow Louis’ hands found their way into the other boy’s long unruly curls pulling lightly. Harry’s responsive moan was loud and obscene, sending vibrations through Louis’ body, making him groan.

At that Harry pulled off Louis’ dick with a loud pop. He jerked Louis off lazily. Looking on the floor he breathed out a quiet, “Please, can you fuck my mouth?”

Louis nearly choked, not having expected this. Did he hear him right? It was really quiet so maybe he just imagined it. He used his hand still tangled in Harry’s hair to pull the other boy’s head back so he had to look up at Louis. “Come again?”

Harry blushed a deep shade of red. Looking into Louis’ eyes he seemed to find the courage he needed to say, “Fuck my mouth, please, Lou,” this time louder. And Louis couldn’t believe this was happening. With a loud groan he took his cock into his hand guiding it back to Harry’s lips. “Open up, princess.”

Without hesitation he pushed inside, feeling Harry’s wet heat thight around him. Louis started off slow, giving Harry time to adjust to the sensation of having his mouth fucked, but gradually getting more frantic, fucking into him harder, rougher. He could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat again and again. The curly haired boy gagged slightly at first but soon got used to it and took it like a champion.

Louis felt the familiar sensation of his orgasm approaching, the muscles in his stomach tightening. “M’close,” he pulled on Harry’s hair trying to get his mouth off his dick as to not come down Harry’s throat without permission. But permission was granted as he was stopped from strong hands on the back of his thighs holding him close. Harry looked up at him with assurance in his eyes and that’s all that Louis needed to push him over the edge. With one last deep thrust he let go and came down Harry’s throat.

Harry swallowed down every last drop of him, licking his lips after Louis pulled out.

“Let me return the favour, lovely.” Louis dropped to his knees so he was in front of Harry, both of them on the floor. Pulling him close he kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. Reaching forward he pushed his hand into Harry’s sweats, being met with a sticky liquid.

“Did you..?”

“Ahem... Yeah…” Harry tried avoiding his gaze, looking anywhere but him, blush prominent on his cheeks.

Louis was quick to grab Harry’s chin in his hand and made him look at him. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips saying, “Wow, you’re amazing. I can’t believe this just happened. You coming in your pants from getting your mouth fucked is probably the hottest thing that ever happened to me.”

“Really?” Harry sounded so shy and unsure, Louis felt the urge to shower ever inch of him with kisses and tell him how amazing he was. And wow, where did that come from. They just met not even an hour ago. So he settled for a reassuring, “Really really. So hot. I can’t believe how I got this lucky.”

Louis sat back on his bum, his back against Harry’s bed and pulled the younger boy into his lap. He placed his hand yet again in Harry’s hair, tangled his fingers with his curly and scraped lightly against Harry’s scalp, who let out a soft purr. In this moment Louis thought Harry looked a lot like a kitten, having his face pressed against Louis’ neck. Eyes closed Harry seemed to just enjoy the attention of Louis’ hands on him.

“So that was definitely a far better reward for killing a spider than I would have deserved. How can I repay you?”

“No need to repay me anything. It was my pleasure.” Harry’s words were more like a slur than anything else, obviously about to fall asleep.

“How about we talk about this over tea once you took a nap, kitten.” Louis just couldn’t keep the fond out of his voice, Harry was just too adorable all sleepy like that. Louis softly started tracing patterns on Harry’s back with the hand not currently occupied with Harry’s hair.

“Sure, tea would be nice.” With that Harry let out a quiet yawn, pressing his face closer to Louis neck, breathing the other boy in and slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://harrysmanbunisprettierthanyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
